


Tangibility (2011)

by JennyB



Series: Lent 2011 [33]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Comfort, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lent Challenge 2011, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki discovers that Kyouya understands his needs better than he'd thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangibility (2011)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velvetina_Belle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvetina_Belle/gifts).



> Written for Lent Challenge 2011. Prompt: On top of the world.

Tamaki knew that Kyouya loved him; of that he had no doubt. He could tell whenever he walked into the room. Kyouya's eyes would become just a little less cool and his smile would widen into something a little more genuine. At first, Tamaki had thought that this was just a practiced reaction, developed over all the time they'd worked in the Host Club. After all, it had been the job of the hosts to make sure that every guest felt that they were the most important person in the room. However after they'd started a serious relationship, Tamaki had come to realize that it was a response reserved solely for him. That made Tamaki happy; Kyouya was very closed when it came to his emotions and it was often hard to tell what he was _really_ thinking but he did give subtle clues.

Kyouya also had a habit of doing things for Tamaki that went over and above what he'd do for anyone else. Like that afternoon. He'd dispatched a few members of his family's private police force to Kyoto by helicopter to bring back two Tsujiri green tea parfaits packed in dry ice simply because it was the first anniversary of their trip there, and Kyouya had remembered how enchanted Tamaki had been with the delightfully colourful concoction.

Even though Tamaki _knew_ all of these things, it did little to ease his own personal anxiety when he thought about the fact that _knowing_ wasn't the same as _hearing_. Kyouya had never actually said _I love you_ , and though he knew it was irrational thinking on his part, Tamaki couldn't help but wonder if Kyouya was simply humouring him by being there. After all, Tamaki had never heard those words from his father, and he certainly had never heard them from his grandmother. It was hard not to wonder if he maybe was something of an inconvenience when the greatest affection he'd ever been shown had been receiving permission to live on the family estate. In the second house.

"You seem rather preoccupied today," Kyouya remarked.

"Hm? Oh...sorry." Tamaki didn't respond further as he fell back to idly tapping his parfait spoon against the side of his barely-touched dessert.

Kyouya's eyes narrowed slightly in contemplation. "It's strange. I've often wondered what you'd be like if you were more subdued, and I have to say, it doesn't suit you particularly well. In fact, thinking back on it, you've been rather _distant_ with me for some time now; is there something I should know?"

Tamaki looked up when he heard the slight bitterness in Kyouya's voice, his eyes widening slightly as he felt a slight wave of panic. "Kyouya, no! No, it's not that! I love being with you - I love _you_ \- very much. I just - I wonder -" He caught his lower lip between his teeth and fell silent, his spoon now resting on the coffee table as he folded his hands in his lap.

The raven's brow arched before his expression softened. "I think I see. Come here." Taking Tamaki's hand in his, he shifted his lover closer to him on the settee, threading his free hand into the blond tresses to tip his head back. For a moment, his half-closed eyes held Tamaki's and a small smile curved his lips upward. Pressing their mouths together, he lingered for a second before he pressed his tongue past Tamaki's lips. Deepening the kiss, he pulled Tamaki to him, encouraging his lover to straddle his hips and face him.

Pulling away just a little, Kyouya put both arms around the slender waist, caressing against the small of Tamaki's back as he held him close. "I know I'm not always the most demonstrative man, or the most articulate when it comes to discussing things like this. But sometimes I forget that you're a lot more expressive than me, and that you need that sense of tangibility. You're not content to just rely on your convictions like me. I'm not saying that's a bad thing, it's just one more way we balance each other's personalities." He sighed softly, but he did smile despite the slight awkwardness he felt.

"I should have realized sooner. And for that, I'm sorry. But I hope you know that I do love you, Tamaki. I've never said it because the words never sounds sincere coming from my mouth. I've spent so many years manipulating people, calculating how best to use them, and deceiving them for my own self-interests that even _I_ don't believe my own words. That's why I've always chosen to simply show you - no bargaining, no conditions, no explanations. Just the acts themselves for their own sake." He held the smile, though his eyes darkened a little and he glanced off to the side. "If that's something you need to hear, then I'll gladly say it to you if it'll help you. I'll even smile at you when I do. But to me, it will always feel forced. Hollow. Contrived."

Tamaki gave his lover a small, tremulous smile. "I don't need to hear it, Kyouya. And I'd never ask you to do something that made you uncomfortable. I know you love me, I really do. And I feel like such an idiot for _needing_ that reassurance when I have no reason at all to doubt."

"We all need reassurances, Tamaki," Kyouya said, twining the fingers of one hand with those of the blond and holding their conjoined hands securely between them. After a few seconds, he gave a gentle squeeze, and said, "That's my way of telling you - something tangible for when you need it." He snorted in amusement when he saw the familiar light return to the violet eyes and saw the ecstatic smile. Already knowing the answer to the question, he squeezed again and asked, "Does that make you feel better?"

"Better?" Tamaki beamed brilliantly as he kissed his lover. "Kyouya, I'm on top of the world."


End file.
